Reflexões de um músico amorosamente azarado
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: O título tá o Ó, mas ignorem. Ryuichi começa a refletir e a relembrar sua vida amorosa em uma praça de alimentação, até que uma certa garota aparece... Presente para mih-yoshitaka. Espero que gostem!


_Dedico essa fic à Mih-Yoshitaka do , pq é aniversário dela, e isso eh um presente. E também pq eu amo ela mais do que pão, chocolate trufado de limão, Freezepop, xxxHOLiC, Watanuki, Yuuko, internet, fanfic... _

_**  
Reflexões de um músico amorosamente azarado**_

Em uma praça de alimentação de qualquer, um vocalista de uma banda famosa reflete sobre a sua péssima vida amorosa, e sobre todas as peças que o seu coração já havia lhe pregado.

--

_Faz muito tempo que a conheço. Muito mesmo. Nos conhecemos no colégio (?), e me apaixonei assim que a vi. Seus olhos violeta e cabelos da mesma cor._

-

**Flashback**

**- Hã... Ryuu... Essa daqui é a Kamiya¹ - disse Tohma, com seu jeito tímido de sempre, arrumando os óculos. Ryuichi mediu-a de cima a baixo. Era linda. Tinha cabelos violeta (sim, violeta!) e olhos da mesma cor. Linda. Sublimemente linda.**

**- Ah... Olá, Sakuma-senpai! É-é-é uma honra s-ser do corpo de alunos junto com...**

**- Tooooohma-kuuun! – interrompeu Ryuichi – Ela não pára de falar difícil! Hey, será que você quer ir tomar sorvete com cereja, Kamiya-chan? – Ryuichi disse abrindo bem os olhinhos, enquanto segurava um coelhinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa. Kamiya olhava para o coelho, desconfiada – Aaah! Esse daqui é o Kumagoro! Diga 'Olá!', Kumagoro! – e começou a mexer um dos bracinhos do coelho de pelúcia. Kamiya não acreditou no que viu: como poderia Ryuichi Sakuma, do terceiro ano, com 18 anos de idade, ser tão... Infantil. E, como todos sabiam, ele já havia repetido o ano no segundo trimestre letivo, porque, mesmo tirando as melhores notas que lhe fossem possíveis, não teria como recuperar o ano perdido. A bem da verdade, não se sabia como ele havia passado todas as séries anteriores, ou como havia conseguido entrar no Ensino Médio.**

**Noriko Kamiya era uma aluna do primeiro ano, representante da série e membro do corpo de alunos, cujo presidente (escolhido por votação dos alunos, claro) era Ryuichi. Mas ele não parecia um presidente de corpo de alunos, pelo contrário, parecia uma criança do primário que fazia qualquer coisa por um doce.**

**/Flashback**

-

_______Realmente, faz muito tempo. Lembro-me de como os olhos dela me marcaram com aquele violeta profundo. Eu realmente gostava dela, mas nunca lhe contei nada – nem na época, nem depois – porque simplesmente... Eu era tímido. Durante cinco anos contive um amor não correspondido e quase platônico. Ajudei-a no que pude, sempre a vi com olhos especiais, e ela sempre me viu como o "Ryuu-kun", seu irmão mais novo mais velho, o garotinho louco por cerejas que sempre estava com o seu coelhinho rosa nos braços e que, por acaso ou não, era o vocalista da banda a qual ela participava nos teclados._

_______Quantas vezes fingi estar bem para não entristece-la, quantas vezes escondi meus sentimentos e guardei-os somente para mim, quantas vezes sorri querendo chorar, quantas vezes sorri de desespero por lhe amar. Um amor não correspondido, um amor que ela nunca soube que existira na vida._

_______Se eu dissesse que nunca tive coragem de lhe contar, estaria mentindo. Já pensei em me declarar. Há muito tempo. Na época em que ela conheceu __ele__. Aquele que acabou com a minha vida. Tatsuya Ukai. Ela estava radiante quando deu a notícia que me jogou para o abismo. Depois que ela disse "Vou me casar com Tatsuya!", perdi o chão. O ar. A vontade de viver, e tudo o que me ocorreu foi cantar. Durante quatro anos, convivi com ela, sem ao menos poder me expressar. Graças à ela, me tornei o "tão carismático" vocalista da Nittle-Grasper. Mas eu apenas fazia aquilo para ter um motivo para viver, pois a pessoa que um dia havia me dado razões para tal estava nos braços de outro homem._

_______Quando tive a primeira chance, fui para os Estados Unidos fazer carreira solo e me manter longe dela. Durante três anos tentei refazer minha vida. Em vão._

_______Então, eis que sou convidado para ver a apresentação de uma banda novata no Japão. Eu e K, meu agente, topamos ir ver, já que não tínhamos coisa melhor para fazer naquele fim de semana._

_______Ao chegarmos lá, vi um garoto de cabelos rosados, que lembrava muito... A mim. E um outro de longos cabelos castanhos, que, diga-se de passagem, sabia tocar guitarra de maneira fantástica. Começaram a tocar e... O garotinho de cabelos rosados travou, simplesmente parou e ficou olhando para o nada. Foi então, que comecei a achar que precisava ajuda-lo. _

_______"Ryuu, no...", disse K tentando me impedir._

_______"Don't worry, K. It's everything ok.", respondi e sorri. __Levantei e comecei a cantar. Ele não acreditou muito de que era eu quem estava cantando no começo, mas depois se soltou e cantou. Tinha uma voz legal, tinha talento e o som da banda era muito divertido também (bem parecido com o da Nittle-Grasper). Assumo que os arranjos dos teclados não eram muito bons... Acho que conviver tanto tempo com dois gênios como Noriko e Tohma acabou me afetando._

_______Senti algo especial nele. Resolvi "montar" a Nittle-Grasper de novo. Disse que era porque eu me sentia nostálgico. Mentira. Era para ficar perto __deles__. Da Piko-Piko Noriko-chan (apelido que, modéstia à parte, eu inventei) e do menininho que parecia comigo. Noriko e Shuichi, os amores da minha vida._

_______Só que com o tempo, descobri que Shuichi era um garoto compromissado, e que era completamente apaixonado por seu "namorado". "Tudo bem", eu pensei, "só quero ser amigo dele mesmo..."_

_______Pra que querer me enganar? Eu não queria ser apenas o seu "amigo", assim como não queria apenas ser um "irmão" para Noriko. Queria muito mais. Sempre inconsciente. Sempre tentando me enganar._

_______Tentei, de todas as formas, dizer que me importava com ele, que gostava dele, que ele era importante para mim, que eu gostaria que ele olhasse para mim com outros olhos – os olhos com o qual ele ola para o Yuki-san. Gostaria que ele fosse meu. Só meu._

_______Porém, tentar não é sinônimo de conseguir. E por mais que eu tentasse, ele só tinha olhares para o _Yuki-san_. Escritor ridiculamente piegas. Como eu o O-DE-IO! Faz o Shuu-chan sofrer e ainda o usa como se fosse simplesmente um brinquedo. Isso só mostra como nada na vida é perfeito. Inclusive o coração de um simples vocalista de banda._

_______Por que eu sempre me apaixono por alguém que não cabe a mim? Será aquela história que diz que "quem tem sorte no jogo, tem azar no amor"? Porque comigo isso funciona muito bem. E esses _papparazzi_ ainda dizem que sou um homem de sorte. Se eles soubessem como me sinto..._

-

Ryuichi estava no aeroporto de Tokyo, refletindo sobre seus sentimentos, usando seus fones de ouvido, parado bem no meio da praça de alimentação, quando avistou uma garota certa de dez centímetros mais baixa que ele, cabelos ruivos (tingidos, porém, ruivos), pele alva, olhos castanhos. Olhou para a garota, abaixou os óculos escuros. Ela parecia completamente perdida.

Ryuichi mediu-a de cima a baixo. "Que garota... fofa", pensou **(N/A: Concordo contigo, Ryuu-chan! Ò.Ó!)**. "E ela parece estar completamente perdida..."

Ficou observando-a durante alguns minutos, enquanto a garota simplesmente começava a se desesperar por não saber o que fazer.

"Será que eu deveria ajuda-la?", perguntou-se Ryuichi. A garota começava a ficar vermelha por segurar o choro. "Que seja". Arrumou os óculos e saiu em direção à garota.

- Hello! I see you here, and I think you're lost and... – disse Ryuichi, achando melhor usar o inglês para (pelo menos na opinião dele) não confundir ainda mais a garota.

A garota olhou para Ryuichi, assustada. Os olhos estavam marejados e ela estava vermelha. Provavelmente, estava quase começando a chorar de desespero.

- Hm? – disse a garota.

- Are you lost? – perguntou Ryuichi. A garota assentiu – Can I help you? – a garota assentiu veemente com a cabeça. – So...

- Sir – disse a garota – do you speak japanese?

Ryuichi assentiu, rindo.

- Ok, é melhor pra mim também. Certo, mas para onde você quer ir?

- De preferência, para fora do aeroporto – disse a garota visivelmente rubicunda.

- Ah, e eu nem me apresentei – disse Ryuichi, sorrindo – Me chamo Ryuichi Sakuma, mas – ele se abaixou, tirou os óculos escuros e cochichou no ouvido dela – não conte para ninguém.

A garota simplesmente parou de respirar.

"Ryuichi Sakuma", pensou, "é mesmo Ryuichi Sakuma?"

- Não precisa ficar assim – disse Ryuichi, que continuava a sorrir – eu sei que é mesmo estranho mas...

A garota começou a perder a cor, e seu corpo começou a amolecer – parecia estar começando um desmaio – e, então, Ryuichi se viu obrigado a segura-la.

"É... É mesmo o Ryuichi Sakuma!", pensava a garota, amolecida nos braços de Ryuichi.

- D-desculpe... – disse a garota – eu me senti meio mal, mas já estou bem, me desculpe... – continuou a garota, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Ryuichi, que sorriu mais uma vez ao vê-la levantar.

- Oh! – espantou-se Ryuichi – estamos aqui conversando e sequer sei o seu nome! – disse com um "hehehe" estampado no rosto, coçando a nuca – Hm... Qual o seu nome?

A garota tornou-se um pequeno tomate novamente, e entre pausas, respondeu:

- Ca.. Camila.

Ryuichi olhou-a com uma expressão questionadora, querendo saber do resto do seu nome. Camila suspirou e concluiu:

- Camila de Nadai.

- Hm... – gemeu Ryuichi – é um lindo nome! Bem diferente... Aliás, de onde você é?

Camila olhou para os olhos azuis e respondeu que viera do Brasil; os olhos de Ryuichi brilharam intensamente.

- Então – continuou Ryuichi – você já tem quem lhe mostra a cidade? Algum compromisso marcado?

Camila negou com a cabeça e disse:

- Na verdade, eu acabei chegando cedo demais e...

- Eu poderia te mostrar, ou tentar mostrar, a cidade – disse Ryuichi – e, quem sabe, depois a gente poderia comer alguma coisa em algum café ou restaurante, huh²?

Camila arregalou os olhos. "Mal o conheço e ele já me convida para sair! Seria mesmo o Ryuichi? Claro que é, é o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos, a mesma voz, tudo! É o 'Ryuu-chan' e ele me chamou para sair! Oh, meu Deus! Desmaio agora ou deixo para depois?"

- Topa? – perguntou Ryuichi – tirando Camila de seus devaneios. A garota olhou para Ryuichi com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Sim – murmurou ela.

Então, Ryuichi pegou algumas malas do chão, deixando umas poucas e leves para que Camila carregasse. Saíram do aeroporto de mãos dadas, como um casal de namorados que se conhecia há anos.

E Ryuichi sentiu que pelo menos uma vez suas ilustres paixões poderiam ter um final feliz.

--

Aprecie com moderação, Mih :x

--

_____________Aiiin, feliz aniversário, minha trufinha de limão! Tudo do bom e do melhor pra tih, taah? Que vc tome muitos Mupys, pegue muitas canetas da minha mochila e doe para muitos necessitados e aperte muito mais vezes a minha bochecha!  
_

_____________Te amo de montão!_

_____________Beeijos,_

_____________Artemys Ichihara._

_____________P.S.: Aprecie com moderação, ta? E me mande umas fotos escondidas, também quero tirar proveito dessa união ' hunf '._

_____________Beijos!_

_____________/bj_

___****__________--_

¹ - Nome fictício que eu inventei, pois em momento algum do mangá ou do anime eles dizem qual era o nome de solteira de Noriko.

² - Eu não sou de usar essa onomatopéia, uso mais o 'hein', o 'sabe' e derivados, mas como a fic é pra minha nee-chan Mih, então achei melhor usar uma das coisas que ela costuma usar nas fics delas, né?

Gostou? Não gostou? Prefere não comentar?

Não use da última opção e comente! Reviews são bem-vindos!

BeeijosdaTemy!

/bj


End file.
